The one and only
by Evan5Lee
Summary: Cuando Kuchel Ackerman decidió que era buena idea presentar a su adolescente hijo ante su novio –muchos años menor que ella-, el caos se desató. Porque Levi jamás aceptaría a Eren Yeager, o eso se dice todas las noches. Eren puede elegir entre la candorosa piel lozana de Levi o la experticia de Kuchel. Yaoi/Contenido Maduro/EreRi
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Cuando Kuchel Ackerman decidió que era buena idea presentar a su adolescente hijo ante su novio –muchos años menor que ella-, el caos se desató. Porque Levi jamás aceptaría a Eren Yeager, o eso se dice todas las noches. Eren puede elegir entre la candorosa piel lozana de Levi o la experticia de Kuchel.

Parte 1: La noticia

Levi está sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los ojos clavados sobre su madre, analizándola con su característico ceño fruncido de adolescente de diecisiete años que tiene muchas palabras pujando por salir y rabia que no debe ser contenida.

Kuchel, su hermosa madre, le regala una de esas sonrisas amables que sólo son para él. O eso pensaba, eso quería creerse todavía aun cuando la noticia no le pegó nada, pero nada bien.

\- Levi, ¿no vas a decir nada, cariño? – ella larga la mano derecha, suave y blanca, al rostro de su hijo, el único en realidad. Y dolida, recibe un rechazo por parte de uno de los hombres más preciados para ella.

Levi aparta el rostro matizado de colores vivos, rojos que fluorescente en esa piel lechosa.

\- No – suelta con su descaro arraigado, es un adolescente al fin y al cabo. Tiene derecho a enojarse, a ser antipático y engreído, un poco grosero. Kuchel sabe que es una etapa difícil, que Leonard ha dejado mella en el corazón joven de su hijo pero nada puede hacer ella por repararlo si Levi no se deja ayudar.

Sin embargo, ¿qué puede decir Levi? Nada, en absoluto. No tiene una respuesta firme, no hay una palabra que pueda darle la alegría que su benevolente madre merece.

Ellos creen erróneamente que él aceptará tal cual la noticia, y sí, podría haberlo hecho. Pudo haberla aceptado, porque al final, Levi lo único que deseaba era la sempiterna felicidad de su madre. Empero no de esa manera, no cuando ella acababa de soltar la bomba que arruinaría todo su año, su adolescencia, su vida entera.

Kuchel estaba enamorada, tenía que estarlo. Después de cinco años de soltería autoimpuesta, de un divorcio doloroso y un hijo berrinchudo, ella tenía derecho a sonreír amenamente a un hombre valeroso y amable como ella. Pero no a un tipejo que podría pasar fácilmente por su hermano mayor.

¡No con su maldito instructor de yoga!

\- Levi, sé que no es sencillo para ti pero –

\- ¡Cállate! – por fin deja su postura rígida para saltar de un brinco de la enorme y cama encarando a la bonita mujer.

Levi no puede intimidarla mucho porque ambos miden lo mismo: un metro con sesenta centímetros. Tienen la misma complexión delgada, pese a que Levi ya posee una musculatura más fuerte, sigue teniendo una apariencia enjuta, esbelta, herencia de la madre.

Kuchel baja la mirada, esos bonitos ojos de cielo dormido deciden no encarar a su hijo adolescente. Ella puede soportarlo todo, mas no la furiosa mirada en los ojos de su pequeño. Levi nunca se había portado de ese modo, siempre fue comprensivo, bueno, estudioso, prudente. Era el hijo que toda madre soñaba.

No entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera si según Levi, lo que más deseaba era su felicidad.

\- Quiero que lo conozcas, es un buen muchacho, él es… maravilloso – hablaba de ese tipo con tanto amor, con una soltura envidiable, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

El menor estaba asqueado.

\- ¡Es casi veinte años menor que tú!

\- Claro que no, Levi – rebate Kuchel, en un arrebato de ferocidad femenina que ni ella misma se conocía. Ahora sus ojos están nuevamente sobre Levi. Él puede decir todo lo que le plazca sobre su novio pero no que es veinte años menor, porque no son veinte años los que ella le aventaja, en realidad son quince años, no muchos.

Su hijo es un adolescente sí, podrá entenderlo a su tiempo.

\- No voy a ir a esa estúpida cena.

Ella sabía de antemano que Levi no cedería, así que…

\- No es necesario, hijo. La cena será en casa, esta noche. Hoy conocerás a Eren, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Y así, sin más, Kuchel abandona la habitación de un Levi con la palabra en la boca y miles de reproches a punto de estallar.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Este es el prólogo así que es cortito, me gustó la idea de una pareja crack. Quiero aclarar que habrá mención de sexo heterosexual. Eren no es gay, es bisexual, más tarde se revelarán otras ex parejas de este loquillo. Aquí Eren no será precisamente un amor, sino un cabron que jode a Levi –de muchas formas- jajaja, Levi sufrirá, porque me encanta que sufra y que Eren sea malo con él. Me gusta ese lado salvaje de Eren, pienso que necesita ser explotado más a menudo.

Aclarando esto, si no les gusta la pareja secundaria, está bien, no se preocupen. Será temporal. El fin está considerado para 10 capítulos o menos. No me gustan las historias muy largas. Ojala que los demás capítulos les gusten, besitos de chocolate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2: Eren Yeager.**

No había querido bajar, no las primeras dos horas de la tarde-noche. Levi escuchó el motor de un auto parqueando delante de su casa y una voz de tenor abrirse paso en el silencio de la estancia, donde su madre lo había recibido con muchísimo amor, aunque eso Levi no pudo verlo, pero lo imaginaba.

\- ¿Levi? – para las diez en punto, Kuchel ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la habitación del rebelde Levi con una sonrisa alegre, de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué?

Levi se sienta en la cama y su madre ya avanza en medio de las penumbras mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¿No vas a bajar a saludar? Eren te está esperando, él se muere por conocerte. – Kuchel no mentía y Eren tampoco. El novio de su madre probablemente tenia curiosidad de saber cómo sería su verdugo personal.

Eso hizo sonreír a Levi.

\- No tengo hambre.

Pero su estómago decidió por él mismo y lanzó un terrible berrido que le dio la razón a Kuchel. La mujer busca un lugar en el filo de la cama, sus manos pequeñas acariciando los pies envueltos en calcetines de su pequeño. Levi frunce el ceño y hace amago de apartarse, empero ella es más rápido y apresa sus talones.

Ella sigue sonriente, está muy contenta. Eren es un buen hombre que la quiere y desea conocer a su retoño, la ha aceptado con sus años y su crío, le hadado la seguridad en sí misma que había creído perdida, la hace sentir amada. Después de Leonard, ningún hombre había hecho latir su corazón así de fuerte como él.

Sabía que Levi no iba a aceptar tan rápido y de buena fe a su novio, sólo porque Eren es joven y puede ser hermano de Levi, o incluso su pareja, claro, en todo caso que su hijo sea gay. Lo duda, porque Levi ha tenido novias, y todas muy bonitas.

\- Anda, ven a cenar con nosotros, se saludan y luego vuelves a encerrarte en tu cueva de ogro – dice ella con falsa voz gruñona y tenebrosa. Levi quiere sonreír, su madre sabe cómo subirle el ánimo aun cuando trata de no estar de buen humor porque ella es la causante.

Levi cruza los brazos y hace ese puchero que hace tiempo Kuchel no veía.

\- Me parece una mala idea, seguramente él no quiere conocerme. Y tampoco yo, porque sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con que tengas una relación con una sanguijuela. Seguro que quiere nuestro dinero.

El menor ladea la cabeza y Kuchel suspira cansada. Levi se lo pone difícil.

\- Levi, créeme, Eren no necesita nuestro dinero.

\- ¿Ah, no? – nuevamente sus miradas chocan, una ceja levantada es todo lo que Kuchel necesita para saber que su hijo está a punto de mostrar toda su arrogancia – no creo que su empleo como maestro de yoga le dé para sobrevivir.

\- Aunque no lo creas mí Eren es un hombre de muchas cualidades. – Suficiente, Levi en un arrebato digno de su inmadurez, salta de la cama buscando los converse.

\- Bien, terminemos con esta mierda – Levi dice con la voz colérica, Kuchel acaricia sus hombros tensos.

\- Por favor, hijo. Sé buen chico, te va a caer bien, sólo dale una oportunidad – susurra su madre dulcemente.

Dios, ese tipo tenía la maldita suerte de estar con una hermosa mujer como su madre.

.

.

.

Sus amigos tenían razón. Conocer al hijo de tu pareja no era precisamente, una buena idea. Pero Eren era una parte de caballeroso así como una parte de cabrón. Necesitaba conocer el terreno al cual iba a enfrentarse. Por lo que había dicho Kuchel, el tal Levi era difícil de trato y poco amable con las personas. Eren ya había tratado con gente así, no lo asustaba en lo más minimo.

\- Levi ya viene, mi amor. – Kuchel vuelve a sus brazos con esa sonrisa que podría derretir todo el hielo de la Antártida. ¡Qué mujer tan hermosa se ha conseguido!

A pesar de sus años encima, es una mujer que luce muy joven para sus cuarentas, además es muy buena en la cama. Eren no se podía dar el lujo de perder a una hembra como esas. ¿Qué MILF tenía el derecho de irse sin antes haberse llevado una buena follada de él? Ninguna, así que ahí estaba, forzándose a conocer a ese crío del demonio, Levi sabía que diecisiete años eran una mamada en comparación a sus veinticinco de experiencia.

No pudo evitarlo más, Kuchel estaba lindísima con su bonito vestido de holanes blanco, escote redondo dejando a la vista sus deliciosas clavículas, y una cascada de melena azabache deslizándose encima de sus pequeños senos, Eren la besa de manera desesperado, sujetándose de la estrecha cintura, sintiendo el perfume femenino colándose en sus narices, ella gimotea e intenta apartarlo en vano. Eren no piensa soltarla, si es posible, va a follarla sobre la me…

\- Buenas – entonces una voz aburrida pero con un retintín de odio se hace presente.

Kuchel se aparta rápidamente con las mejillas arreboladas y gira la cabeza en dirección a esa vocecilla.

\- Levi, hijo, que bueno que decidiste acompañarnos a la cena – apresurada, se dirige a la cocina, sus tacones brindando un momento de paz entre tanta tensión.

Finalmente se conocen. Levi está parado al filo de las escaleras con sus jeans y sudadera negra, demasiado simple para una cena semi-formal. Es jodidamente parecido a Kuchel: nariz respingada, ojos rasgados, cejas delgadas, rostro en forma de corazón. Sin embargo, hay una particularidad en el color de esos ojos que lo miran con odio puro, Eren entrecierra los ojos tratando de captar lo que lo atrae.

Son grises, no azules, ni un poco. Grises, como los nubarrones que inundan el cielo en Septiembre. Levi parece incomodo entre su descarado escrutinio.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Eren Yeager. – Se presenta él mismo ya que Kuchel con todo y lo nerviosa que se puso no tuvo la decencia de cortar el silencio entre los dos.

Levi quiere volver escaleras arriba y encerrarse en su habitación. ¡Dios, que joven es este tipejo! Parece modelo de revista. Sin duda, Kuchel le dará un golpe al hígado a su maldito padre cuando conozca al novio de la mujer que dejó por la secretaria voluptuosa.

Eren no es nada feo como quiso pensar. Eren es altísimo, más alto que su padre, ojos verdes, grandes, bonitos. Sonríe para él, lo hace con una confianza descomunal que Levi envidia, porta unos pantalones negros muy ajustados, una camiseta blanca que descubre un cuerpo firme y duro, una chaqueta encima de color verde militar y botines negros son el complemento. Ah, pero además, hay un colgante alrededor de su cuello, una llave pequeña cae del mismo.

\- Levi.

\- ¡Levi! – regaña Kuchel desde la cocina.

\- Levi Ackerman.

Levi huye del escrutinio del novio de su madre para sentarse en la mesa que ya está puesta. Eren lo sigue con la mirada.

Incluso el crío tiene la misma estatura que Kuchel. Sin embargo, sus descarados ojos viajan sobre la espalda ancha, hasta esos glúteos bien formados.

Kuchel es delgada, con piernas firmes y brazos de quinceañera pero ni ella posee esas nalgas que su hijo seguro no aprovecha lo suficiente. Su lado bisexual florece sin duda.

\- Vaya, te pareces mucho a Kuchel – Eren intenta hacer conversación. Levi sólo lo mira con el ceño fruncido, parece un gato enojado.

\- Ah.

Eren sigue sonriendo, se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa, y Levi casi se escandaliza porque ese era el lugar de su padre. Y sí, está enojado con Leonard por haberse ido así como así con su amante empero seguía siendo su progenitor y su lugar era con Kuchel. Ese monigote se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades.

\- No eres de muchas palabras.

Levi hace de oídos sordos ante esa voz de tenor y se concentra en escuchar el dulce cantico de Kuchel. Ella cocina como una diosa y tiene voz de ángel, le gusta escucharla cantar.

\- Kuchel me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que eres algo así como un chico genio y que terminaste la escuela media superior* dos años antes que los chicos de tu edad, así que ingresaste a la universidad a los dieciséis. Cuéntame, ¿qué se siente ser un sabelotodo? Seguro que es genial, ¿no? Yo nunca fui bueno en la escuela, tampoco era pésimo. Pero había muchas cosas mejores que hacer que sentarse todo el día en una maldita banca de madera a que el culo se te aplane.

Levi enarca una ceja, no había llevado consigo su móvil para distraerse, los ojos verdes de Eren están puestos sobre él. Una mediana sonrisa se instala en sus labios.

\- Puedo darme cuenta, por eso te dedicas a enamorar a mujeres como mi madre para quitarles su dinero y luego te cambias de distrito a empezar una nueva vida con otro nombre, dime, ¿Cómo te llamabas en el distrito anterior? ¿Danielle, Dominic, Allen? – Eren suelta una carcajada limpia, se dobla sobre la mesa y la risa sigue su curso.

El menor se siente altamente ofendido, en lugar de causar una mala cara en Eren, provoca su risa. No podía sentirse menos estúpido.

Antes de que Eren responda, Kuchel hace acto de presencia dejando sobre la mesa un suculento lomo de pierna con setas y duraznos bañados en chocolate.

Eren la besa en la mejilla para disgusto de Levi, sus ojos afilados siguen sobre él y parece que se burlan de su situación.

Kuchel comienza a hablar sobre Levi, alabándolo, Eren escucha con atención y a veces hace un ligero aporte. A lo que Levi se molesta. Ese maldito habla de él como si lo conociera. Aunque la comida esta deliciosa, no puede ingerir los bocados adecuadamente porque la bronca le llena el estómago.

Empero Eren come con ganas, y adula la cena, Kuchel se sonroja y le devuelve el cumplido con un tonto guiño que en ella luce sensual. Entonces Levi advierte que esos dos van a coger esa noche y no quiere quedarse a escuchar. Enojado, se disculpa y avisa que saldrá, Kuchel intenta detenerlo, es tarde y Levi no puede andar solo en la calle.

Mas Levi la ignora y se va.

\- Lo siento, Eren. esto es difícil para Levi, hace cinco años que su padre y yo nos separamos, desde entonces ha estado muy apegado a mí – se lamenta ella.

Eren la sujeta en sus brazos, impregnándola de su calor y su aroma. Kuchel está muy agradecida que sea él quien la ha ayudado a sanar y no otro, porque Eren es un buen chico y ella está comenzando a sentir más amor de lo que debería.

.

.

.

\- Ah… mierda… sí, sí. Ah…

Gotas de sudor resbalan por sus cuerpos, él tira de sus largos cabellos con fiereza para susurrarle guarradas al oído.

\- Ah… Jean… sí, ahí.

Armin exige no pide, y Jean cumple sus pedidos. Falta poco para que Marco llegue a casa, no tiene mucho tiempo para seguir follando a Armin, así que antes de que vuelvan a ser unos simples desconocidos, Jean golpea ese punto donde puede finalmente derramarse, su mano derecha mientras tanto se ocupa de hacer que Armin se corra.

\- Ah… mierda.

\- Qué rico… joder, siempre aprietas tan duro. – Jean alaba, Armin se desliza hacia adelante para sacar él mismo el pene ya flácido de su amante ocasional.

Jean sabe cómo cogérselo bien, le da los mayores placeres que ningún otro hombre ha podido darle. Lamentablemente, Jean tiene pareja, un maravilloso hombre que no merece que su novio lo esté engañando con su compañero de cuarto.

\- ¡Caballo, tengo algo que…!

\- ¡Mierda, Eren!

El sopor del post-sexo se ve interrumpido por la aparición repentina de Eren Yeager. El amigo de Jean y Armin. Que lamentable que Eren tenga que enterarse de esa forma que sus dos amigos están cogiendo entre ellos.

\- Joder, nos ha descubierto – Armin sale de la cama, su cuerpo es un óleo de moratones y mordiscos, su piel grita que es de Jean.

\- Sí, lo ha hecho – confirma Jean.

\- ¿Crees que se lo diga a alguien?

\- No, lo dudo.

Jean bufa enojado, quería acariciar un rato más a su amante antes de despedirlo y darle la bienvenida a Marco.

\- Saldré primero, tu vístete tranquilo.

\- Sí, claro. Como si pudiera hacerlo, Marco ya va a llegar.

Jean no dice más, se pone un chándal sin ropa interior y sale de la habitación. Eren lo espera sentado en el sofá frente al televisor.

\- Bastardo, ¿por qué no avisaste que venias y como mierda entraste?

Eren le sonríe al verlo. Jean es un tipo alto como él, de piel igual de bronceada que la suya, la mitad de su cabello es rubio ceniza y la otra de color marrón, ojos acaramelados y sonrisa pícara. Son amigos desde el parvulario, se llevan de maravilla, pese a que su amistad está disfrazada de insultos y mala onda.

No tenía idea de que Jean se sintiera atraído por Armin, cuando hace un año había encontrado a Marco en la parada del bus e inmediatamente cayó enamorado del chico de pecas y mirada amable. Obviamente Jean no lo merece, es demasiado malo para alguien con el corazón tan noble como Marco.

\- Sé dónde dejan la llave de repuesto, imbécil. Dime, ¿Por qué Armin? Pensé que no eran de tu tipo demasiado afeminados.

\- Ah, gracias Eren – Armin sale de la habitación con su ropa de nerd puesta, acomoda sus anteojos de montura negra y mira a Eren con profundo recelo.

\- Lo siento, amigo. Pero este cabrón había dicho que los chicos femeninos no se la ponían dura.

\- ¡Hey! – Jean le da un codazo en las costillas, Eren se echa a reír.

\- Como sea, estaré en mi habitación. – Anuncia Armin. De antemano sabe que Eren no dirá nada, lo conoce muy bien y no está en Eren ser un chismoso.

Jean se pasa las manos por las hebras bicolor.

\- Sólo follamos, nos la pasamos bien, y Armin tiene un culo estrecho. – Suelta con descaro. Eren alza una ceja.

\- ¿Y Marco?

El semi rubio parece pensárselo.

\- Es mi novio, lo amo, y me encanta cogérmelo. Es sólo que ha estado con esta cosa de su trabajo y me tiene abandonado. Mis necesidades requieren de un buen culo, Armin estaba un día ahí, sentado leyendo sus grandes libros y yo me acerque a preguntarle algo, hablamos… mucho, una cosa llevó a la otra, ya sabes, cuando quieres coger, todo se presta.

Para Eren funcionaba distinto. Él era el promiscuo, Jean no, era más del tipo que buscaba una pareja estable. Y se sorprendía de Armin, el rubio había tenido novios, no duraderos, pero su lista de amantes ni siquiera llegaba a cinco. Caer con Jean era muy bajo porque Armin conocía al tonto Kirstein, con él nada era seguro.

\- Bien, no me importa, sólo no lastimes a Marco. Si te enamoras de Armin de tanto coger, al menos termina con el pecas, es buen tipo, merece algo mejor que tú, siempre lo he dicho. – Y entre risas, Jean lo fulmina con la mirada.

\- Dime que quieres, bastardo. No has venido aquí solo para nada.

\- En realidad no, quería contarte que por fin conocí al hijo de mi novia.

\- ¿La MILF buenota a la que te follas los fines de semana? – Jean va a la cocina por un vaso con agua, a Eren no le ofrece nada, su amigo se atiende solo y no hay buenos modales entre ellos. El sexo con Armin lo dejó agotado.

\- Sí, la misma. – Eren había comentado ya con Jean que estaba saliendo con una mujer muchos años mayor que él, que llevaban siete meses de noviazgo y cuatro de follar intensamente cada fin de semana. Gracias a su mediana estabilidad con Kuchel, Eren había abandonado –temporalmente- los bares y los club nudistas.

\- Aja, ¿y qué tal? ¿el hijo es un monstruo?

Jean sale de la cocina recargándose en el umbral, un vaso en la mano y su sonrisa ladina. Eren sonríe evocando esos fieros ojos de gato y el rostro bonito que pretendía lucir infalible.

\- Es lindo, muy lindo.

\- Se parece a la mamá. ¿no?

\- Sí, pero hay muchas diferencias. – Eren recuesta su cabeza sobre el respaldar del sofá, cierra los ojos, un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

\- ¿Cuáles?

\- Tiene un culo maravilloso.

.

.

.

\- Oh, mi amor, estaba preocupada por ti.

Kuchel luce afectada, Levi se siente muy culpable por haberse ido así dejando a su madre preocupada. Ella lo estrecha en sus brazos, una mano se esconde en su cabello negro.

\- Lo siento má, estaba en lo de Erwin. – Aspira el aroma lavanda de su madre, sin embargo algo hace ruido dentro de él. - ¿Y Eren?

Ella sonríe cariñosamente.

\- Se fue hace una hora, hijo. Pero mañana él te llevará a la universidad.

Y de pronto, Levi vuelve a fruncir el ceño.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Gracias por sus comentarios, está historia me emociona mucho. Les repito, Eren es un cabrón, es de esos tipos que aman follar por sobre todas las cosas, sin embargo, el romance surgirá de manera lenta, paciencia, no es como que se enamore de Levi a la primera. Levi es un genio, me gusta que sea inteligente, empero es torpe en las cuestiones personales, no hay como que mucha interacción con otros seres humanos. Habrá alguien para Levi, por supuesto, quiero a Eren celoso, y no será Erwin, sólo les digo que es rubio y grandote.

Una MILF es una mamá a la que te gustaría follar, Eren no siente nada por Kuchel, lo verán pronto, sólo algo de cariño, porque él hasta ahora, aprecia a las que son buenas en la cama, con el paso de los capítulos, este chico madurará.

Media superior, en México así se le llama a la preparatoria, no sé cómo le digan en otros países, díganme por fi. Espero que los capítulos siguientes les gusten.

Un beso a AngelGefallen y Gihei, chicas lindas, gracias por sus comentarios.

Bye, bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3: Leonard

.

.

.

Para las siete de la mañana, Levi ya estaba listo para otro día de clases. Kuchel bajó a prepararle el desayuno mientras él había estado enfocado en terminar unos documentos en su laptop para la universidad. Tareas y más tareas, Kuchel lo miró por la escotilla de la cocina mientras preparaba sándwiches de atún y jamón con queso. A Levi le encantaban, más si eran preparados por ella.

\- Qué te vaya bien, cariño – lo despide en el umbral de la puerta con un beso en la mejilla.

Aunque a Levi sigue avergonzándole, a Kuchel parece no importarle.

\- Gracias, má – sonríe con esos hoyuelos coquetos asomándose en sus atractivas facciones.

Kuchel lo observa marcharse en el auto que le regaló Leonardo, su ex marido y padre de Levi. De sólo pensar en ese hombre hace que las tripas se le revuelvan. Kuchel vuelve adentro, en la seguridad de su cálido hogar con los recuerdos aflorando en su cabeza.

Leonard Ackerman se casó con ella hace diecisiete años, cuando Kuchel abandonaba una adolescencia tardía y muchos sueños quedaron varados en el camino. Ella no tenía planes de convertirse en mamá muy joven, ni tampoco casarse con un hombre que le doblaba la edad, pero cuando lo conoció, en la tienda departamental donde hacia su servicio social, no pudo evitar que el amor la golpeará fuertemente contra el rostro.

Y Leonard tampoco, a pesar de ser un hombre entrado en los treinta y tantos, con madurez de sobra y vivencias para compartir. Venia de un matrimonio roto, hecho de promesas falsas y ofreciendo migajas, fue como encandiló a una chica joven de aspecto veinteañero y piel lozana.

Kuchel lo amó con intensidad, apasionada como ella era y sincera, terminó al lado de un hombre que ella había jurado, nunca iba a abandonarla.

Más Leonard se fue. Una tarde, mientras Kuchel preparaba la cena para su hijo y su esposo, tocaron a la puerta. Ella corrió a recibir al invitado sorpresa.

La sorpresa la apresó fuertemente entre sus garras, porque era joven y bonita, alta, de cabellos dorados y ojos azulados.

Esa mujer se presentó como la secretaria y entre sus delicadas manos de princesa traía consigo la prueba que rompería toda su estabilidad emocional.

Levi odió a Leonard en cuanto lo vio cruzar la puerta y prometerle que volvería. Levi y Kuchel supieron, desde ese instante, que ese hombre jamás regresaría.

.

.

.

Eren está cansado. Ha tenido una mañana movida, empezando con sus clientas ricachonas y veganas, que exigen que sus clases sean más temprano porque "estoy muy atareada con mis actividades y necesito relajarme antes de empezar el trabajo", sí, claro. Eren sabe perfectamente que todas esas mujeres son frívolas e insensatas, que tienen amantes por doquier, su único interés en las clases de yoga, es él. Porque Eren es guapísimo y tiene cupo lleno incluso antes de iniciar las inscripciones.

Jean le advirtió desde el principio que por su aspecto, no pasaría desapercibido. Eren no le creyó, se sabía atractivo, pero no demasiado. Hasta que una de ellas le tiró la onda con total descaro, y bueno, Eren gusta de hacer felices a las mujeres maduras y ricas, por eso no se negó al principio, después de todo, eso había traído beneficios económicos a su vida, fue así como pudo iniciar un negocio con su mejor amigo.

Empero Kuchel no era como esas mujeres.

Aun puede recordarla atravesando el portón de cristal con sus dudas y su timidez envolviéndola. El perfume lavanda colándose en pequeño habitáculo donde está la recepción del centro deportivo en el que imparte el yoga. Con su voz pequeña y tierna se acercó a Hitch, preguntando por las clases de yoga. Eren estaba ahí conversando por WhatsApp con Jean cuando la escuchó, no dudó en observarla detalladamente: su figura menuda, sus cabellos azabaches y la piel de un blanco mortecino. Parecía un ángel aburrido, triste, roto.

Y empezó todo después de unas miradas y charlas de horas. Eren no quería una relación, y Kuchel buscaba consuelo. Él le dio más que eso; una cama y un hombre joven abriéndole las piernas. Pero luego todo se volvió un caos cuando ella comenzó a presentarlo como su novio, y él no entendió nada, le siguió la corriente porque de pronto, pensó que no estaría mal gozar de un poco de compañía hasta que encontrara a alguien que pudiera saciar toda su hambre.

No es que Kuchel no sea suficiente. Es que nadie lo es para Eren. Su promiscuidad nunca se detiene, él necesita más, no sólo una compañera o compañero –dada su bisexualidad-, ninguna de sus ex parejas de cama lo llena, y Kuchel se une a la lista.

Jean insiste en que eso es culpa de su falta de empatía, de que no quiere a las personas que están con él. Y Eren se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que sintió algo fuerte por alguien, algo de verdad, no solo excitación, sino amor del que se comparte con la pareja.

Eren sólo ha amado a una sola mujer: a su madre. Y a un solo hombre: Grisha, su difunto padre. Pero de ahí, no hay más. A Jean lo aprecia, es su confidente. Armin es un amigo leal y honesto. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Connie y Sasha también son forman parte de sus apreciadas amistades.

Y aun así no ha podido amar a alguien ajeno, no puede.

\- Oye, bastardo – ese es Jean con su boca sucia y su sonrisa falsa.

Eren echa un suspiro lánguido, Jean ha llegado a recogerlo en su auto, un Volvo de color azul eléctrico. Jean se asoma por la ventanilla del copiloto y le ofrece un aventón. Eren no puede negarse a la amabilidad repentina de su amigo, y no quiere gastar en el pasaje de vuelta a casa. Su vehículo está en el taller gracias a que un imbécil que no sabía estacionarse dañó la defensa de su automóvil y de paso, le jodio la pintura. Afortunadamente el seguro cubría todo, mientras tanto, andaría a pie y se valdría del transporte público.

\- Caballo, ¿a qué se debe tu generosidad, eh? – Eren sonríe amistoso, como sabe que debe ser con Jean.

No demora más de unos segundos al subirse al auto. Adentro esta calentito y acogedor, huele a esencia de canela, a Armin, no puede evitar fruncir la nariz porque también hay otros aromas por debajo del predominante: semen, sudor, sexo.

Jean se jodió a Armin en el auto y tiene el descaro de ir por él. ¡Maldito idiota!

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta Jean con inocencia.

\- Vete al carajo, ¿cogiste aquí? Dios, eres un cerdo – Eren se abanica con las manos, escucha la risa estridente de Jean y eso lo pone de malas.

\- Un poco, sí. Antes de llevarlo a la universidad. Ya sabes que me gusta retozar un rato cuando Marco no está – agrega, descarado. Jean debería sentir remordimiento, al igual que Eren, las personas que han pasado por su vida no han tenido un significado importante. Excepto Marco, el hombre con el cual está saliendo actualmente, y al que engaña con su roomate.

Eren suelta un bufido, no dice nada, sin embargo. ¿Qué debería decir? Jean es su amigo, Armin es su amigo, y Marco comienza a serlo. Él podría ser desleal y decirle a Marco lo que sucede con ese par. Podría hacer algo honesto y bueno, empero Eren no quiere problemas y destrozar el corazón de Marco es uno de ellos.

A veces odiaba a Jean por comprometerlo a situaciones que no tenían salida para él.

\- Por cierto – dice Jean de repente, Eren cabecea como señal de que está prestando atención – el viernes haremos una fiesta en casa de Connie, tengo entendido que uno de sus amigos traerá a unos hermosos especímenes universitarios, ¿quieres venir?

Los ojos verdes de Eren se posan en el perfil oblicuo de su amigo semi rubio. ¿Una fiesta con jóvenes universitarios? El maldito paraíso para los mortales. Por supuesto que iría.

\- Claro, si no tienes algún compromiso con tu MILF – Jean se burla un poco, Eren no lo toma a mal, conoce de sobra a Jean como para enfadarse por nimiedades.

\- No lo sé, caballo – se hace el interesante. Jean sonríe de lado.

\- Vamos, bastardo. Sabes que quieres ir, quizá encuentres algo de diversión.

\- Tal vez… - se lo pensaba seriamente, Kuchel quería organizar otra cena familiar. Aunque Eren no comprendía que podía tener eso de familiar, a su hijo no le había agradado, y honestamente, no tenía muchas ganas de socializar con un adolescente superdotado poseedor de unos ojos mortales.

\- No te lo pienses mucho.

Fue lo último que oyó Eren por parte de Jean.

.

.

.

\- Levi, ¿me prestarías tus apuntes? Los olvidé en casa y tengo que estudiar para el examen de las tres – Petra Ral sonríe nerviosa y sus ojos brillantes reflejan culpa.

Levi no podía negarle nada a ella, la chica más popular de la facultad. Podían catalogarlo de idiota, pero es que era la chica de sus sueños y si ella necesitaba de su ayuda, él no dudaría ni un instante. Por lo que, solícito, extrajo su cuaderno de doscientas hojas con separadores de colores y forrado de azul para entregárselo en sus delicadas manos.

Petra admiró el cuaderno un rato antes de poder agradecerle.

\- Holaaaa, enanito – escucha el cantico infernal de su verdugo matutino.

Estaba a un paso de doblar la esquina del pasillo central que lo direccionaría a los laboratorios cuando por detrás aparece Hanji Zoe, la loca que estudia Ciencias Biológicas y que se ha pegado a él como una jodida garrapata.

La mujer de cabellos chocolate y ojos obscuros lo atenaza con sus fuertes brazos. Levi intenta –vanamente- zafarse del hosco agarre, sin embargo, la fuerza que imprime Zoe para atraparlo es impresionante. Normalmente, es Levi quien la hace sufrir con sus golpes de hierro, y Hanji, acostumbrada a su carácter hostil, se deja hacer sin problemas. Es una amistad muy extraña a consideración de Levi. ¿Quién en su sano juicio permitiría insultos, humillaciones y golpes?

Está claro que con Hanji las cosas son diferentes, eso lo asusta tanto como lo emociona. Hanji es especial de formas que ni ella misma se imagina.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – responde con su habitual tono de "vete a la mierda", Levi es así y no cambiara por nadie. Ni siquiera por Hanji que lleva muchos años de conocerlo.

\- Pueees, nada, en realidad. Sólo que pasaba por aquí y te vi. No iba a irme sin saludar, ¿verdad?

Hanji sonríe de oreja a oreja mostrando su blanca dentadura, sus ojos grandes lo miran fijamente, pareciera que ella esperaba algo…

Ah, ya recuerda. Le había contado la semana pasada que el novio de su madre (sí, el tipejo muchísimos años menor que Kuchel y un bueno para nada) iría a conocerlo. Desde la visita de Eren, Levi no había tenido contacto con Hanji, sólo con Erwin, compañero de carrera y amigo.

Y bien Levi podría no decirle nada a Zoe, porque no era muy importante comentarle que el novio de su madre, en efecto, era un perdedor. Pero no quería ser mal amigo, Hanji había esperado días para saber un poco sobre ese hombre misterioso.

\- Sí, es guapo, y sí, es un idiota – su tono aburrido escandaliza a Hanji.

\- ¿Queeee? Esperaba algo mejor – juguetea con sus enormes manos de mecánico. Levi tira de las correas de su mochila fuertemente. ¿Algo mejor? Odiaba a Eren, y no porque fuera el novio de su madre, sino por lo joven y estúpido que era.

En esa cena pudo darse cuenta del terrible error que estaba cometiendo su madre al salir con un esperpento como ese. Eren no merecía la pena. Vulgar, malhablado y coqueto, no llegarían lejos. Eso lo consolaba a medias. Por una parte quería que su madre se librara de ese idiota, y por otro, no quería verla sufrir por ello.

\- Es un idiota, Hanji. Te lo dije, y ni siquiera lo conocía. Ahora que ya lo conozco, te lo digo de nuevo: es un idiota. No sé cómo es que mi madre pudo fijarse en él. – Levi se hacía notas mentales de todas las cualidades de su hermosa progenitora, y luego iba a las cualidades de Eren.

Exacto, no había ninguna destacable.

\- Oh, vamos, Levi. No juzgues al libro por la portada, seguramente te llevaras mejor con él sobre la marcha.

Levi quería pretender que no había escuchado _eso_.

\- ¿Y cómo poder hacerlo? Eren es joven y atractivo, ¿qué hace con una mujer como mi madre, ah? No digo que ella sea fea, porque sabemos que no lo es. Pero, es demasiado sospechoso, Eren podría estar con una mujer más joven, de su edad. Y no, esta con mi madre, engatusándola. Quiere nuestro dinero, quiere la casa y los autos, y más quiere joderme la existencia. Debiste verlo, me miraba con burla, como si quisiera restregarme en la cara que yo no podía contra él.

El joven Ackerman recarga su espalda sobre la pared del laboratorio de la Facultad de Ciencias Químicas. Ahí, justo donde yace parado, Levi recibió una llamada. Hace un año o año y medio, no recuerda bien. Atendió el móvil cuando al mirar por la pantalla, un nombre conocido apareció, palpitante y urgente.

Levi contestó con voz rauda y ligeramente conmocionado. Kuchel sólo llamaba cuando creía que era necesario o había ocurrido alguna emergencia. No era de esas madres sobreprotectoras que te sumergían en sus brazos, asfixiándote hasta el olvido. Ella no era de esas y nunca lo sería, por esa razón, Levi se preocupó cuando recibió su llamada.

Ella le dijo, casi en un grito, que estaba enamorada. Y Levi estuvo a punto de lanzar una maldición y arrojar el teléfono contra la pared. Kuchel le dio la noticia formal un par de horas después, con Levi cruzando el umbral de la puerta y ella recibiéndolo con una sonrisa llena de felicidad y promesas.

\- ¿Y si no te cae tan mal como crees? – Hanji interrumpe sus cavilaciones colando una duda.

Los ojos grises de Levi la acribillan duramente. Hanji se siente intimidada pero no doblega su imperiosa necesidad de sacar más que esa expresión de hastío.

\- No me sugieras que me lleve bien con él.

\- Oh, Levi, no iba a decir eso… bueno, sí. Piénsalo, Eren es joven, y podría ser un buen amigo para ti.

\- No los necesito, te tengo a ti y al cejas – contesta, despectivo e irritado. Ya sabía hacía donde se dirigían los tiros.

Oh, si, como si no conociera a Hanji lo suficiente. La fémina pretendía hacer su buena acción del día con él. Como si la situación fuera un reto para ella.

\- Enanito, eso dices. Te aseguro que si le das una oportunidad, no vas a arrepentirte.

.

.

.

Leonard estaciona el lujoso Bentley frente a la que alguna vez fuera su dulce hogar. Hace una hora había salido de la oficina. Mientras conducía, un pensamiento lo dirigió a tomar un camino diferente al acostumbrado, y terminó ahí, en la casa de su ex mujer.

Tenía que ser honesto, él no pisaba esa casa desde que se separó de Kuchel y firmó el divorcio. Sabia de Levi gracias a su secretaria y a las esporádicas llamadas que realizaba al menor. También le enviaba monstruosas cantidades de dinero a los dos, como una forma de redimir su error.

Sabía que estaba mal, no era ese modo el más correcto de contactarlos. Y quizá, Levi ya lo odiaba más. Aun así, Leonard baja del vehículo, sus elegantes mocasines besando la calzada, la grava bajo sus pies cruje dulcemente. Cuando llegaba del trabajo y entraba por el jardín, toda su ira, sus frustraciones, el estrés y la presión se iban por la puerta y entonces el aroma de la comida y la voz de Kuchel lo acariciaban, era un bálsamo efectivo contra la mala vibra.

\- ¿Leonard? – entonces, esa voz aterciopelada y cariñosa vuelve a colarse por sus oídos.

Kuchel estaba a dos pasos de él, hermosamente vestida y maquillada, como solía arreglarse para él, su perfume envolviéndolo y su mirada azul observándolo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta sorprendida.

No esperaba ver a su ex marido en las escalinatas a su pórtico, con el semblante abstraído y su imponente estatura. Y mucho menos, cuando Eren estaba esperándola en el lugar de siempre para tomar algo antes de ir a la cama.

\- Kuchel…

Leonard quería verlos, le hacían falta. Levi y Kuchel eran su familia. Además, presentía que necesitaba visitarlos, había llamado al teléfono de Levi, pero este no contestó. Y eso lo preocupó anqué no lo externara.

\- ¿Dónde está Levi?

.

.

.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **Sé que esperaban más de esta pareja, pero todavía no habrá mucha acción. Eren no está interesado en Levi –aún- y Levi odia a Eren –lo hace de verdad- pero en el siguiente capítulo habrá un acercamiento más ameno de lo que hubo en la cena. Especialmente porque Levi y Eren se verán menos como enemigos, pero sólo por ese momento, habrá tensión entre los dos, más cuando se acuesten, porque si, habrá sexo entre estos dos, y no será precisamente romántico, ya verán por qué. Ahora, que mencione frecuentemente que hay sexo hetero, es necesario. Comprenderán que la pareja secundaria –por decirlo así-, es Eren x Kuchel, aunque aclaré que Eren no está enamorado de ella. Esto se me complica un poco, porque no quiero hacer spoiler, pero después de que se acueste con Levi, Eren empezará a ser más apegado a éste, lo que provocará conflictos entre él y el pretendiente de Levi. Además se alejará de Kuchel poco a poco. Les recuerdo, Eren es un cabrón, sólo ve por sí mismo, y no será tan sencillo ni para él ni para mí desarrollar sus afectos hacia Levi, por lo que les pido me tengan paciencia.**

 **Por último, les agradezco a todas sus comentarios. Espero que apoyen este fic como hasta ahora, porque me hace ilusión y tengo muchas ideas que agregar, añadiendo más texto y trama a la historia. Los capítulos serán largos, para que me perdonen la espera, actualizaré cada viernes, besitos.**


End file.
